One Hell of a Pair
by awesomeanimefangirl
Summary: Sebastian is in a love triangle with Claude and Grell . Who does Sebastian pick ? The Reaper him or The Demon ? This is a Chapter story (maybe) it depends on the reviews . Tell me how you like it , Its my first fanfiction . Yaoi boyXboy


One Hell of a Pair

It was late at night before Sebastian had laid his young master down . "Sebastian... "Ciel called out . "Please lay down with me until I fall asleep." Sebastian bowed and replied with the words Yes, my lord . As Sebastian laid down with his master , he removed his coat and set aside . He wrapped his arms around Ciel to give him a sense of comfort,and pulled him close. 'Sebastian. You are to protect me with your life until I have full fill my revenge . Do you understand me ? This is a order !" Ciel asked . Sebastian simply replied with "Of course I do my lord , if I didn t what kind of butler would I be ?" Ciel had fallen asleep before he could finish . Sebastian left the room without a sound .He went to his room to prepare him self of what was next . "Now to go see him ."

He left the Phantomhive estate to go meet the one person he has been waiting to see all day . His one true love , the one who gave him pleasure in all ways possible .He came to the Trancy estate more excited than ever . He climbed through the window to find Claude laying there , naked , waiting for him . "Oh ! I see im not the only who has been waiting for this all day now have I ?" Sebastian said with his deamonish smirk on his face . "Sebastian you know your late ... Thats not very butler like of you . Now is it ?" Claude asked . Sebastian chuckled at his lover remark ."Did I make you wait long ?"

Sebastian had all ready stripped down to his underwear .Claude could see the bulg in butlers underwear . Seeing him like this made Claude spring out of bed and cling onto Sebastian . They kissed ever so passionately ,there tongues play with each other , sliding back and fourth discovering new places in side each others mouth. Sebastian withdrew him self and kissed ever inch of Claude s neck and whispered Tonight is the nigh im going to make you suffer the most . Sebastian threw him on the bed and got on top of him . In a split second Claude was tied up . Sebastian look at him in this defenseless position and licked his lips . Claude blushed knowing what Sebastian was looking at . Sebastian smiled and said Now it starts .

He started with Claude s neck and slow made his way now to his hard nipples . Circling them round and round , then he teased them with his mouth . Biting and sucking on them made Claude throw his head back and moan. He arched his back and cried out his Sebastian name . Sebastian kissed his Claude nipples , and made his way down to Claude's manhood which was throbbing . " S-Sebastian , p-please I can wait any longer " Claude pleaded . Sebastian placed his lips on the head of Claudes penis and licked him . Claude arched his back letting out a loud noise .Sebastian just smiled and he look at Claude , he looked hopeless , he was sweating , whimpering , wanting more from Sebastian . "M-More ! MORE SEBASTIAN PLEASE I NEED MORE!" Claude cried and pleaded . Sebastian gave him a deamonish smile . Sebastian made his way back to Claudes neck licking him on the way up . "Now what do you want me to do with you Spider ? " He asked . "P-Please take me Sebastian , It hurts I cant take it any more! I-" before he could finish Sebastian trusted inside of him "AHHHHH" cried out Claude as he felt the warmth of Sebastian inside of him .Sebastian Grabbed hold of the lustful, throbbing manhood of Claude , he had been wait for this moment to come all day . Claude let out a loud groan , catching him self in the middle of it he stopped and turned towards the pillow . Sebastian pulled himself out and lifts Claudes head towards him and mumbles "Don't keep quiet... I like it when you yell and scream out of pleasure that I have given you . " After saying that he teases the enterence of Claude . He yells out and so does Sebastian . Once again he thrusts inside of him hard . Stroking the erection of Claude made him yell out even louder . "YES! Thats right . I'm the only one allowed in you . Im the only to give you pleasure like this ." Sebastian muttered to his one love .

Stroking faster , thrusting harder . "S-Sebastian im going to- " he was interrupted "Go a head let it out ." The the men scream out each others name as they both reach climax at the same time . Sebastian took the sweet white honey of his love and licked his hand clean . They laid there panting staring into each others eyes . Sebastian broke the silents "I must go now...the sun is rising " They had made Love all night long . "Yes i know " As Sebastian got dressed Claude thought to himself " Is he just jerking me around ? does he even love me ? is it me he really wants or is it just sex ? " Sebastian turn to see a worried look on Claude's face . " Is there something bothering you " he asked worried . " OH umm ... its nothing really " As Sebastian puts on this coat claudes gets out of the bed still naked and kisses him . Sebastian Jumps out the window . " I love you " Claude whispers . Not know if Sebastian heard him or not he turns and starts to walk towards the bed . He is interrupted with a kiss from Sebastian , he was shocked to see him . "I love you too " he said as he pulled away " Always and forever . I will Love you "


End file.
